


Memories of You (RU)

by sugar_bombs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_bombs/pseuds/sugar_bombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретившись лицом к лицу с неким Ником Валентайном, Нейт вспоминает времена до войны, когда они с детективом были очень близки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of You (RU)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453012) by [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe). 



> Комментарий автора: "После того, как я начала новую игру, у меня появилась идея, что если Ник жил в довоенное время, то интересно было бы посмотреть на вариант событий, где он и Нейт не только знакомы друг с другом, но ещё и встречались. Изначально у меня в планах было добавить ещё и ангстовую линию: Нейт сближался с Норой, а Ник, в то же время — с Дженни. Но закончилось всё милой радужной (в основном...) АУ, где Норы и Шона не существовало вовсе. Приятного прочтения!"

Псина шёл за ним по пятам, держа ухо востро на предмет возможных неприятностей, в то время как его собственные мысли витали в облаках. Совершенно невозможно, что человек, которого он искал сейчас, был тем самым Ником Валентайном. Это странное совпадение, сомнений быть не может. Это имя? Эта профессия? Ну какие тут шансы? Совпадение — это единственный возможный вариант.

Нейту ничего не оставалось, кроме как гадать. Возможно, Ник мог тоже попасть в Убежище, когда упали бомбы. Кто сказал, что в других не было криокамер? Возможно, те оказались рабочими, и теперь Ник строил новую жизнь в обновлённом мире.

Нет, это невозможно. Невозможно, чтобы Ник сорвал такой джекпот. Ну какие тут шансы?

Нейт искал этого детектива из Даймонд-сити скорее из любопытства, чем ещё по какой-то причине.

Он забрёл в город с Псиной днём раньше, поторговать и, может быть, найти какую-нибудь работу. От большинства горожан не было никакого проку в этом деле, за исключением шумной репортёрши по имени Пайпер, которая и показала дорогу к детективному агентству.

Нейт не был уверен, что он найдёт в Убежище, которое детектив расследовал, прежде чем исчезнуть. Впрочем, враги, которые встречались на пути, помогли избавиться от тяжёлых мыслей и сфокусироваться на текущей задаче, а именно — выживании.

 

Всё изменилось в тот момент, как он услышал голос детектива. Нейт был ошарашен. Неожиданное открытие было подобно горсти льда, вываленной за шиворот.

— Ник? — спросил он, когда раздвижная дверь открылась.

Человек стоял в тени, поля шляпы почти полностью скрывали его лицо, исключая слабый свет от сигареты. Этот силуэт. Этот голос.

— Ник!

Нейт не мог ничего с собой поделать, радостно рванул вперёд. Он остановился, когда Ник поднял голову, и на лицо упал свет. Там, где должна была быть живая человеческая кожа, был металл. На месте глаз — два ярко-жёлтых фонаря.

— Что?.. Что случилось с тобой? — резко спросил Нейт.

Ник осмотрел себя и задумался:

— Да, я знаю, что сейчас далеко не в лучшей форме...

— Ник, это серьёзно. Ты постоянно так со мной! — раздражённо выдохнул Нейт, хватая Ника за запястье. Быстро отпустил его, впрочем. Всё, что он почувствовал под пальцами, был металл. Выяснилось, что правая рука Ника не была покрыта синтетической оболочкой, как остальное тело, часть металла оказалась снаружи. — Какого хера?

Ник выглядел озадаченно:

— Я не знаю, о чём ты, молодой человек, но всё равно — спасибо, что вытащил. Со временем не поспоришь. Не знаю, сколько у меня времени было до того момента, как Доходяга Мэлоун решил бы просто со мной покончить.

— Молодой человек? Серьёзно? Столько времени прошло, а ты ещё и издеваешься?

Только искреннее смятение на лице Ника не давало Нейту окончательно разбушеваться.

— Мы встречались?

— Что значит — встречались ли мы? — кажется, сердце Нейта пропустило пару ударов. — Конечно, встречались.

Ник, похоже, обдумывал это несколько мгновений, прежде чем покачать головой:

— Извини. Не могу вспомнить. Тебе стоит освежить мою память, когда мы выберемся из этой дыры, — с этими словами он кивнул в сторону двери. — Идём.

Нейт не мог ничего понять, и ждать он не собирался:

— Какого чёрта с тобой произошло? — спросил он, следуя за Ником по пятам вместе с Псиной.

— Меня застали врасплох парни Доходяги, пока я тут осматривался. Повезло, что Мэлоун оказался достаточно сентиментальным, иначе убил бы меня вместо того, чтобы запирать.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду. Я спрашивал, почему ты... — Нейт замолк, не зная, какое слово подобрать.

— Синт? — предположил Ник. — Это работа Института. Они сделали меня, потом выбросили в мусор. С тех пор странствую по Содружеству.

— У меня есть имя, которое ты знаешь, — выдохнул Нейт.

— Правда? Не поделишься ли?

— Нейт.

Он потянул Ника за руку, останавливая его:

— Это должно что-то значить. Знаешь?

Ник просто смотрел на него и молчал. Нейт нахмурился и сдвинул его с дороги.

— Давай, Псина, пошли отсюда.

Ник Валентайн был в порядке. И хотя он — оно? — разговаривал как Ник, одевался как Ник и даже вёл себя как Ник, Нейт совсем не был уверен, что это _его_ Ник.

 

***

 

— Никогда не думал, что буду так рад снова увидеть это небо, — задумчиво сказал Ник, когда они выбрались на свободу.

Нейт промолчал. Псина сел возле его ног.

Тогда Ник продолжил:

— Не было шанса нормально поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал, — посмотрел прямо и открыто. — Ещё раз. Спасибо.

Нейт пожал плечами, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Так или иначе, как ты нашёл меня? Сомневаюсь, что просто случайно забежал на огонёк.

— Меня послала Элли.

— Правда? После такого я обязан повысить ей оклад.

Нейт снова посмотрел на Ника и заметил, что тот довольно улыбается. Впрочем, стоило ему посмотреть на своего спасителя, как это выражение исчезло с его лица:

— Послушай. То, что произошло до этого... Извини, если моя забывчивость тебя расстроила. Старые нейропроцессоры уже не то, что раньше.

— Хорошо, просто я не думал, что меня так легко забыть, — слова вышли горше, чем он думал их сказать. Он вздохнул, мысленно давая себе оплеуху. — Ну, я думаю, отсюда ты сможешь найти дорогу домой. Пошли, Псина.

Когда он начал уходить, Ник запротестовал:

— Стой, погоди-ка минутку. Я не могу позволить тебе уйти без вознаграждения. Приходи в мой офис в Даймонд-сити. — Нейт попытался возразить, но Ник добавил: — Тем более, мне бы очень хотелось узнать, как мы познакомились.

— Как, чёрт возьми, ты пережил войну? Как ты стал вот таким, как сейчас? — Нейт опустил взгляд, его плечи поникли. — Я помню, ты говорил про Институт. Я ничего не знаю о них, если честно. Всё ещё пытаюсь разобраться.

— Ох, — Ник, кажется, удивился, и это не ускользнуло от внимания Нейта. — Я вижу, ты... мм, ты знал Ника до войны.

Брови Нейта опустились.

— Не знаю, как прояснить тебе детали, — продолжил Валентайн, — но Ник... старый Ник, я имею в виду... Он, скорее всего, мёртв. Либо умер тогда, когда упали бомбы, либо со временем. Не могу сказать точно. Институт... до войны Ник ходил туда для сканирования мозга. Это была экспериментальная технология. Должно было помочь ему с ПТСР1. Закончилось всё тем, что его личность и воспоминания переместили в меня.

У Нейта закружилась голова. Он потёр виски:

— Как это вообще возможно? Я не понимаю... Значит, ты _не_ Ник?

— Я определённо Ник. Разве что не тот, которого тебе доводилось знать. У меня большая часть его воспоминаний, те же чувства, что у него. Я думаю, что благодаря ему я знаю, что хорошо, а что плохо. Не мог же я сам принять решение стать детективом, в конце-то концов, — Ник потёр шею. — Я признаю, что у меня не всё на месте. Большая часть прошлого как будто в тумане. Не могу сказать, дело тут в старости, или что-то изначально пошло не так в процессе моего создания. Но как-то так всё оно есть.

— Невероятно, — Нейт схватился за голову, не зная, что делать с потоком хлынувшей на него информации. Псина заскулил, прижимаясь к ногам, и Нейт потрепал его по холке, успокаивая.

— К слову о невероятных вещах. Как так получилось, что ты знаешь настоящего Ника? Ты точно не выглядишь как гуль, насколько я могу судить — а опыт у меня в этом деле, уж поверь, немалый.

— Я был в сто одиннадцатом Убежище. В тот день, когда упали бомбы. Нас заморозили в криогенных камерах. Я только недавно очнулся.

— Не шутишь? Это... Это уже что-то. Что ж, ещё один повод для тебя остаться со мной, в таком случае. Я покажу тебе, за что зацепиться в этом мире, и объясню, что тут да как, — заявил Валентайн. — И если ты знал старого Ника, то я бы хотел послушать, кем он был... кто есть я.

Нейт всё ещё не разобрался с тем, что всё же произошло с Ником, но полагал, что тот сам настолько же озадачен этим вопросом. Старый Ник? Новый Ник? Нейт не знал, что с этим всем делать.

Если есть шанс, то он тот самый Ник, то Нейт обязан остаться. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не будет ясно, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Конечно, — сказал он в конце концов. — Звучит неплохо.

— Хорошо, — от этих слов Ник заметно расслабился.

Нейт слабо улыбнулся, кивая в направлении, в котором, по его представлениям, должен быть город:

— Тогда веди.

 

***

 

— Так как мы встретились? — спросил Ник.

Они немного говорили с тех пор, как добрались до Даймонд-сити. Нейт выглядел крайне уставшим, и Ник предложил ему свою кровать. Когда проснулся, Элли ушла на целый день, что оказалось весьма кстати, и оставила их наедине. Но Ник ни на чём не настаивал, вместо этого разогрел приготовленный напарницей завтрак и сделал чашку кофе.

После этого они с Нейтом расположились в офисе. Псина свернулся калачиком под одним из столов и задремал.

— Ты приехал из Чикаго, чтобы помочь бостонской полиции с одним большим делом, — ответил Нейт.

— Эдди Уинтер, — Ник кивнул, прикуривая. — Поверь уж, его я помню.

Нейт нахмурился. Так, Ник запомнил не его, а Эдди Уинтера, этот мешок с дерьмом?

— Ты был солдатом? — неожиданно спросил Валентайн, чему Нейт немало удивился.

— Да. Откуда ты?..

— Я просто вспомнил... Видел в голове твой образ в униформе.

Нейт кивнул.

— Да. Я был в силовой броне. Меня ранили при Анкоридже, и я был в Бостоне под опекой военных докторов.

— И тут мы столкнулись?

Нейт не удержался от ухмылки, услышав такую формулировку. Было хорошо понимать, что, по крайней мере, его забыть оказалось не так легко.

— В буквальном смысле.

Ник усмехнулся:

— Если я правильно помню, это _ты_ меня сбил.

— Сказал детектив, который не смотрит, к какому чёрту его ноги несут, — ответил Нейт с игривой улыбкой.

 

_— Да, что ж... — виновато начал незнакомец, сжимая губами зажжённую сигарету. — Прошу прощения. Думаю, сегодня я опять забыл голову на работе._

_Нейт тоже признал свою вину:_

_— Всё нормально. Ничего страшного._

_— Вы уверены? — детектив кивнул на обожжённую руку, вынимая изо рта сигарету, чтобы было лучше слышно._

_— Это в основном для красоты. Доктор сказал, я не должен ей двигать до тех пор, пока плечо не заживёт окончательно. Но он не видит — значит..._

_Детектив усмехнулся:_

_— Я того же мнения, — и протянул руку для пожатия. — Ник Валентайн._

_— Нейт Уолкер._

 

— Нейт Уолкер, — пробормотал себе под нос Ник, прокручивая, судя по всему, те же воспоминания в голове. — После того раза мы пошли в какое-то кафе, не так ли? Начали встречаться несколько раз в неделю?

— Я не хотел быть тебе обузой. Но ты сказал...

— Что ты лучшая обуза, — удивлённо закончил за него Ник, широко распахнув глаза. Как будто искра проскочила. Недоверчиво покосился на Нейта: — Мы были... Мы...

— Встречались? — спросил Нейт. — Да.

— Неудивительно, что ты был не в себе, когда мы встретились, — огорчился Ник. Потушил сигарету в пепельнице: — Я не могу поверить... Как можно забыть  _такое?.._

— Никки, — мягко начал Нейт.

Ник стукнул зубами, резко закрывая рот.

— Я думаю, изречение «дерьмо случается» как нельзя лучше подходит к нашей ситуации.

— Вряд ли, — невесело оскалился Валентайн. — Это не какие-то мелочи.

— Ты сказал, что большая часть твоих воспоминаний неточные, да?

Ник неохотно кивнул.

— В таком случае забей. Теперь уж всё кончено.

Ник выдохнул то ли с облегчением, то ли с едва сдерживаемым раздражением:

— Тогда почему я не был в Убежище с тобой?

— В твоём деле случилась накладка. Женщину убили... — нахмурился Нейт.

— Дженни.

— Да, именно. Она была информатором или что-то в таком духе. Я не знаю. Ты не особо распространялся об этом всём. Винил себя за случившееся. Потом дело прогорело, так как выяснилось, что Эдди пошёл на сделку с федералами.

— Я... помню это, кажется, — Ник медленно кивнул.

— Ты как будто совсем выпал из жизни под конец, — продолжил Нейт. — Ты не хотел ничего слушать. Даже после того, как я оставил эту тему, ты просто... ты отдалился от меня.

— Это было, когда я начал ходить в МТИ. Их программу по сохранению памяти мне посоветовали на работе.

— Я ничего об этом не знал, — Нейт тупо уставился в пустую чашку из-под кофе.

— Я думаю... думаю, мне было страшно.

— Почему?

— Боялся тебе сказать.

— Я просто пытался помочь тебе, Никки.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Ник.

Оба замолкли, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Валентайн заговорил первым:

— Ты порвал со мной.

Нейт кивнул.

— Я не знал, что ещё делать. Подумал, это может тебя взбодрить.

— И как... взбодрило?

— Понятия не имею, — Нейт снова посмотрел на Ника, встретился с ним взглядом. — Это было за несколько дней до того, как началась атомная война.

После большой паузы он добавил:

— Мы должны были поехать в Зал Ветеранов тем вечером. Я должен был получить благодарность.

Он не знал, почему говорил это. Почему-то казалось, что это очень важно — но Валентайн согласно кивал.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Ник. — Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль.

Нейт приподнял уголок рта:

— Как и я — тебе.

И снова тишина — никто из двоих не знал, что сказать. Наконец Ник спросил:

— И что теперь?

Нейт облизал губы:

— Я думаю, постараемся жить дальше. Посмотрим, к чему это нас приведёт. Не обещаю, что выйдет что-то путное. Но... мне бы очень хотелось попытаться.

Когда он посмотрел на Ника, детектив смотрел на него в ответ. Сложно было понять, что он чувствует; этой новой синтетической версии оказалось куда проще сохранять нечитаемое выражение.

— Меня устраивает, — в конце концов сказал Ник, и это было уже хоть что-то.

Нейт слабо улыбнулся:

— Тогда хорошо.

 

***

 

В конце концов Нейт остановился в Даймонд-сити. Он снял комнату в Скамье запасных, несмотря на то, что Ник утверждал, что он может остаться в агентстве. Изучал город, образовавшийся на месте старого бейсбольного стадиона Фенуэй Парк, и периодически захаживал в офис к Нику.

Горячих дел на повестке дня не было, так что большую часть времени Ник изучал старые. У него осталось несколько висяков — старых дел без улик, с которыми можно было бы работать. Даже несмотря на это, Ник пытался найти в них хоть что-то. Какую-нибудь деталь, за которую можно было бы зацепиться.

Нейт уселся на стол Элли и заулыбался. Ник посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Ты не изменился, — оповестил его Нейт. — Всё тот же старый добрый Ник. Жаль, не очень преуспевающий в поисках.

— Что правда, то правда, — пробубнила себе под нос Элли.

Ник ухмыльнулся и снова уткнулся взглядом в записи:

— Что же, тут я не спорю.

— И всё же, что тебя так увлекло? — Нейт слез со стола и подошёл к Нику. Посмотрел через его плечо, тесно прижимаясь грудью к спине детектива.

Ник смущённо откашлялся:

— По большому счёту, пропавшие люди. Похоже, это всё, с чем ко мне сейчас обращаются. Некоторые дела совсем очевидны, знаешь. Какой-нибудь парень уходит со своей леди в ночную темень. Или жена забирает детей с крышками, и больше её в городе никто не видит. Люди с сомнительной репутацией растворяются в Пустоши... Но есть и другие дела. Вроде этого. Дочери и сыновья, отцы и матери... Хорошие люди, которые просто исчезают.

— Народ здесь думает, что виноват Институт.

— Вполне может быть. Но я не думаю, что они ответственны за все пропажи.

— Может, я могу помочь? — спросил Нейт.

Ник улыбнулся, поворачивая голову, чтобы на него посмотреть:

— Почему эта ситуация кажется мне такой знакомой?

— Потому что это не первый раз, когда я помогаю тебе выговориться, — Нейт наклонил голову, глядя на Ника в ответ.

Наконец Валентайн вернулся к делам:

— Ладно. Неси стул.

После этого детектив не прекращал улыбаться.

 

***

 

— Собираешься куда-то? — осведомился Нейт, показавшись с утра в агентстве — с Псиной, как всегда.

— Получил сообщение от одного из поселений. Отправляюсь прямо сейчас.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Не откажусь от компании, — Ник попытался спрятать улыбку.

 

К тому времени, как они добрались до поселения, взяли дело, — как и ожидалось, очередное таинственное исчезновение в ночи, — уже начало темнеть.

— Сэнкчери ближе, чем Даймонд-сити, — как бы между прочим заметил Нейт, глядя на карту в Пип-бое. — Мы можем остаться там на ночь. А дело подождёт до завтра.

— Неплохой план, — согласился Ник.

Синт не ожидал увидеть небольшое поселение, оторванное от мира, в таком месте. Насколько он знал, на территории бывшего посёлка Сэнкчери-Хиллз люди не жили.

Нейт представил Ника Престону Гарви и другим выжившим после бойни в Квинси, прежде чем отвести к себе домой.

Там было совсем не так, как до войны, но даже так Ник поймал себя на мысли, что помнит это место таким, как оно было первоначально. Он вспомнил вечера, которые провёл на диване в объятиях Нейта. Он вспомнил день, когда собака Нейта сбежала, и как тот был разбит после этого. Он вспомнил и совместную готовку на кухне, и барбекю во дворе.

Он вспомнил скандал — Ник тогда заявился в этот дом в стельку пьяным. Слёзы разочарования, текущие по лицу Нейта... Он вспомнил невыносимую душевную боль, когда Нейт — вполне закономерно — от всего этого устал.

— Никки? Ник? — Нейт тряс его за плечи и смотрел с беспокойством. — Ты в порядке? Ты совсем отключился.

Ник поднял руку, касаясь ладонью чужого лица:

— Мне жаль, Нейт... мне так жаль.

Нейт не спрашивал. Он просто притянул Ника к себе и крепко обнял.

— Мне тоже.

 

***

 

На следующее утро Ник проснулся от запаха готовящегося завтрака и отправился на кухню. Нейт хозяйничал там всего лишь в паре пижамных штанов, мягко двигался по кухне под звуки радио. Псина сидел неподалёку, неотрывно смотрел на Нейта и ловил кусочки еды, которые тот кидал в его сторону.

— Я удивлён, что Радио Даймонд-сити отсюда ловит.

— Боже, Ник! — Нейт аж подскочил на месте от удивления.

— Прости, — Ник ухмыльнулся и подошёл ближе, вставая у того за спиной.

— Да не прощу, конечно, — фыркнули в ответ. — Могу поспорить, тебе нравится доводить меня до сердечного приступа.

Ник положил руку Нейту на грудь:

— Ничего подобного.

Он прижал губы к голому плечу, даже не задумываясь над тем, что делает. Воспоминания об этом месте вскружили Нику голову. Ну, как иначе можно объяснить все эти странные чувства?

Нейт повернулся в его руках, осторожно посмотрел.

Ник сделал шаг назад, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Прости, — повторил он, — Я не должен был... У меня в голове сейчас такая каша, ты не можешь даже представить. Эти воспоминания, они не мои, но они в моей голове. Они часть меня, но в то же время как бы и нет. Человек, которого ты любил...

— Ты немного изменился, это правда, — согласился Нейт и внимательно на него посмотрел. — Но ты всё ещё Ник. У тебя было две жизни. Как, впрочем, и у меня. То, что у меня появился второй шанс, ещё не значит, что я — больше не я. Это не значит, что я не тот же человек, что был до войны.

Ник кивнул, медленно осознавая, к чему всё это шло.

— И всё же, у тебя прежнее тело. А я... что ж, я просто ржавое ведро с гайками. Почему-то сомневаюсь, что это сравнимо с человеком, которым я когда-то прежде был.

Нейт улыбнулся:

— Зато ты всё ещё моё ведро с гайками, — и дотронулся, привлёк ближе одной рукой, другой же взял за подбородок. — Я люблю тебя, Ник Валентайн. Никогда не прекращал.

Ник сперва замер, потрясённый этим открытием, но опомнился, наклонился ближе и прижался губами к чужим губам в коротком поцелуе.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Ник не мог объяснить, как старый синт вроде него вообще способен _любить_ кого-то, но он любил. Он думал, что влечение к Нейту, которое он чувствовал в прошедшие недели, было остаточным влиянием эмоций старого Ника. Теперь он знал, что это его собственные, вполне искренние чувства.

Не было старого Ника и нового Ника. Был просто Ник.

— Кажется, у тебя сосиски горят, — ухмыляясь, заметил он.

— Блять, — Нейт вывернулся и побежал спасать свой завтрак, поднимая кучу шума в процессе.

Ник по-доброму усмехнулся, поглаживая ладонью предплечье Нейта:

— Почему бы тебе не расслабиться? Я сделаю всё остальное.

Одно из преимуществ существования в качестве синта в том, что еда им не нужна. Спать, по большому счёту, не нужно тоже, но моральному здоровью помогают кратковременные периоды отключки. Система перезагружается и подзаряжается.

Нейт отступил, но не ушёл. Вместо этого он обнял Ника со спины, положив подбородок ему на плечо. Ник улыбнулся, согретый мягкими прикосновениями и давно, казалось бы, позабытой близостью. Он повернул голову, целуя Нейта в губы ещё раз.

— Думаю, дело может подождать ещё денёк? — спросил тот.

— День-другой точно погоды не сделает. Это так.

Нейт сжал его крепче, щекой прижался к плечу.

— По мне звучит неплохо.

Ник не нашёл в себе сил возразить, только не после того, как нашёл Нейта снова. Старый Ник или новый, одно было для них общим: они любили Нейта Уолкера больше, чем кого-либо ещё.

И на этот раз Ник удостоверится, что удержит любимого крепко и больше никогда от себя не отпустит.

**Author's Note:**

> http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/ — автор на tumblr.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4678790 — текст перевода на фикбуке.


End file.
